


sweet chase

by nyusuns



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Fuckboy!San, M/M, Murder, Overstimulation, Please Check Notes For Important Warnings, Romance, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyusuns/pseuds/nyusuns
Summary: In which San is bored with his job until a rookie assassin joins his agency, instantly peaking his interest.ORSan sees Wooyoung as the next person to fuck when Seonghwa forces them to partner up for an important mission, and Wooyoung tries to beat San at his own game.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 20
Kudos: 243





	sweet chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I guess you can call this my debut as an ao3tiny! Before you read this though, here are some important warnings.
> 
> \- There IS a scene for the mission itself, and it involves blood and some graphic descriptions. The scene starts and ends with a <>! Just in case you guys wanna skip it.
> 
> \- Abuse is mentioned in the book, but there's nothing in detail. Please do close out of this book if it makes you uncomfortable though, I don't want anyone to get hurt :(
> 
> \- I believe those are all of the warnings! 
> 
> Random Info:
> 
> \- This is my longest oneshot, I got carried away (but i'm proud)
> 
> \- This is my first ateez fic! 
> 
> \- I have edited this a million times but there are probably still a lot of mistakes
> 
> \- I put Kill Bill references in here since I love that series so much. And with that being said, the Hattori Hanzō mentioned here is from the Kill Bill universe!
> 
> \- I haven't written smut in a while so I apologize if it's bad, please point out any inaccuracies in it too. I did research but I probably still messed up something.
> 
> \- I use hella italics as they help me let the reader know how words are expressed (also lets me indicate internal thoughts)
> 
> \- Constructive criticism IS appreciated!!
> 
> \- Last but not least, I hope you enjoy (sorry but I made San a bit TOO hot)

San was born into this life.

In a family full of mafia higher-ups, being an assassin was all that he wanted to be. And it was his only other choice, or else he’d be in the mafia trying not to blow the heads off of the annoying people there.

San likes his job, but it did get a bit boring from time to time. It was the same thing every few weeks: Find target, approach target, kill target. Whether it be from a high-ranked drug lord to a cheating husband, every mission was as easy as the last. It's almost as if these people were _trying_ to get killed.

He needed something exciting in his life. As bad as it sounds, all the killing wasn't doing it for him anymore. It wasn't giving him that _thrill_.

And that was dangerous for someone like him.

Outside of work he went clubbing with his friends every now and then, used the same type of naive people for sex, and trained with his father whenever he felt like he needed to brush up on his skills. San was so tired of his dreary life that he wished someone would try to kill _him_. 

_That would spice things up a bit, huh?_ He sometimes thought to himself.

He often wondered how people with desk jobs were able to live without bashing their head into a wall. If he felt that his life was mundane, how the _fuck_ did other people survive?

_You find killing boring because you're fucked up a little, San._

_Maybe._

He then pushed away his internal monologue, not having enough patience for it. Not when his one-night-stand was attempting to sneak out of his penthouse undetected. San decided to remain in his faux state of slumber, just to spare them the embarrassment. Sometimes he _did_ feel a bit charitable.

When he hears the door shut he opens his eyes, glancing at the scratch marks on his biceps. There were probably many more on his back if the light burn and soreness was enough of a sign. 

San always left all of his fucks wanting more, but he never gave it to them. He never slept with the same person twice, that was his rule.

He had no particular reason for it, he just didn't exactly like having to reject confessions and then people scream that he _“led them on_ . _”_ It's not his fault they didn’t know the unspoken rule of _not_ falling for a one-night-stand.

As he lets himself sink into his (rather egotistical) thoughts, his phone speaker belts out its ringtone. After sluggishly sitting up and digging through the blankets for his phone, he regrets not putting it on the nightstand. But his dick was a bit more of a priority in the heat of the moment.

When he finally finds it, he swipes his finger across the screen after seeing that it's his boss, Seonghwa.

“What’s up?” San answers in his sleep-deepened voice, putting the phone on speaker. He assumes he's about to get a mission, which meant he needed to be ready as soon as possible. Walking across the master bedroom completely nude, he opens his closet doors to an abundance of apparel.

A cheerful “Good morning!” pierces his ears as Seonghwa excitedly greets him.

No one should be this happy at 8 am.

“...Good morning to you too, Hwa. Is there another mission?”

“Yes, actually, but there's been an addition.”

San’s eyebrow raises, his hand stopping mid-air where it was flipping through the clothes on hangers. “What do you mean _addition_?”

“Well…” Seonghwa pauses on the line, “There's this new assassin and-”

**“** **_No_ ** **.”**

“Sannie-”

He cringes at the nickname, despite them being best friends, “I don't work with others, you know this.”

He can sense Seonghwa rolling his eyes on the other side of the line, “He's new to our organization but that doesn't mean he's bad, he's my cousin. I know skill when I see it. And it's _just_ one mission.”

“One mission turns into two, two into three-”

“San, _please_.”

San sighs and pulls out black sweatpants, tossing them onto the bed. He didn't feel like dressing up today, especially when he'd probably just be doing research.

“Fine. You're lucky you're my friend.”

“Ha! I always win.” Seonghwa says triumphantly, “Be here by 9.”

“Gotcha.” And then he hangs up, grabbing one of his towels and a loofah. He still felt the filth of yesterday on him, and going out without a shower would kill him.

He walks into his bathroom and places his towel down on the sink counter, looking out to the city through the large glass. It was a bit peculiar for the bathroom to have a glass wall, but he had no problem showing off his body to the world.

Stepping into the shower, he starts running the water at a scalding temperature. It wasn't that bad at all, the heat relaxing his muscles. Besides, he liked the pain.

-

“San, stop playing with your knives before someone gets hurt.” 

Yeosang looked at him incredulously. San turns around in his chair with annoyance, the bleached stripe in his hair moving in front of his eye. The rest of his hair was pulled back into a bun, as it was easier to see that way.

The hand that had been twirling one of his blades stops, the sharp point facing up.

San loved weapons, and he loved customized ones even more. Buying a personalized weapon after mastering it was like a reward, and it drove him to learn more and more.

“I spent 10 million won on these,” He pauses, looking at his signature skull logo engraved into it. “I'll play with my new toys if I want to.”

Seonghwa laughs from across the meeting table, echoing across the room, “You're in love with them, you might as well propose.”

San glances at his reflection in the blade, “I would if it was possible. Do you think she’ll say yes?” He asked, showing the blade to Seonghwa.

“Definitely not.” Yeosang said as soon as he asked the question.

“I don’t recall asking you.”

The decorative skulls matched the ones on his nunchucks, Kama blades, dual pistols, and one of his most prized possessions: A black Hattori Hanzō katana. He'd never used it in combat before, instead locked away in a safe in his home. It was the last one crafted years ago, his father putting in a special request after training his son in swordsmanship. 

His emblem was one that struck fear within others when seen. San was merciless, killing his targets easily and without a trace. He was cold, and that's why he was one of the highest-ranked assassins, right under Seonghwa.

Yeosang snorts, “If someone gets sliced with those things, I want nothing to do with it.”

San ignores him, looking at Seonghwa, “When’s this meeting starting? I'm bored~”

His boss lifts up a sleeveless arm and looks at his watch, “In about 2 minutes, Wooyoung and Jongho are on their way now.” He then opens up his laptop and starts typing.

Jongho and San are close friends, but they have slept together. He was one person San had to stop himself from going back to for another round. He was _that_ good in bed.

“I'm assuming Wooyoung’s my new partner?” San asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yep.” Seonghwa says from his seat at the head of the table, not even looking up from his screen when responding.

San sits back in thought, tapping his knife blade against his cheek. This must've been a pretty important mission if Seonghwa wanted him to pair up with someone. The thought of danger excited him, and he began to grow impatient as he waited for the two men to enter the room.

As if the universe read his mind, Jongho walked in rubbing his eyes, clearly still tired and lacking sleep. After him comes another boy, his parted black hair wavy and soft. San tried, but he couldn't stop his lips from parting in awe.

The man was wearing black skinny jeans and an oversized black t-shirt. San couldn't tear his eyes away from his body, his disinterested face, his _thighs_. He knew right then and there that he needed him in his bed, Seonghwa’s cousin or not.

Seonghwa already knew where San’s head was at, glaring and mouthing, _No._

Was San going to listen? No, he never did.

Wooyoung doesn't even acknowledge his existence but sits in the seat next to him. San tries to catch his eye, but the boy ignores him.

“Guess I can start the meeting now… Lia?”

Seonghwa’s foreign and only assistant looks up from her tablet shyly, nodding before tapping the screen. 

Suddenly, a holographic image is displayed at the front of the room. Lia pulls down the blinds and the room goes dark, with the exception of the blue hologram.

“So,” Seonghwa starts walking around, eyeing the top assassins, “Our client this time is the President.”

San’s eyebrow raises, Wooyoung swallows, Yeosang’s mouth falls open and Jongho curtly nods. 

_A bit unexpected, but fun_.

“Jongho and Yeosang, you two are behind the scenes this time, but San and Wooyoung are on the field. Which is _exactly_ why you need a partner, San.” Seonghwa says, aiming the last part at him, who was already rolling his eyes.

“Wow,” Wooyoung finally says, clutching his chest in fake disbelief, “Sending your cousin on a high-profile mission for his first time…. ruthless.”

Seonghwa smiles, “You’ll do fine, especially if you’re with San.”

San looks at Wooyoung with a cocky grin, and the other boy laughs in recognition. 

“Ah, you’re San. Nice to meet you.” Wooyoung reaches a hand out for a handshake, and San looks him up and down slowly before taking his hand.

“Nice to meet you too.”

_Oh, this was going to be fun._

-

The case’s goal was pretty simple.

The Presidential election was coming up pretty soon, and of course, the President wanted to stay in power. She was offering a hell of a lot of money for San and Wooyoung to take out her main political opponent.

San thought it was pitiful, but a job was a job. 

The man was an asshole too, abused his wife and bought his innocence when taken to court. San would enjoy killing him.

Despite being confident in his skills, this was the _President_ , and fucking up would be bad. So, San thought it'd be a good idea to train Wooyoung, teach him a few of his tricks, and then fuck him. It was a pretty solid plan, if you asked San. 

“Hyung, I’m here~” Wooyoung said with a bit of a playful tone. San looked up, swallowing when he saw the other assassin. He was wearing sweatpants and a matching cropped hoodie. Even more of his toned stomach shows when he lifts his arm to wave, and San almost loses it right there.

_Patience, San._

“Hey Wooyoungie.” He smiles, standing up to greet the other. Wooyoung grins, turning around to get a good look at the training facility. It had targets of every kind, weapons of every kind, and multiple boxing bags and rings. There was even a simulator, which San planned on using today.

“So, I wanted to start off with showing you some basic combos to use in hand-to-hand comba-”

“Oh? Shouldn't we stretch first, _Assassin Master?_ ” Wooyoung interrupts him with a smug grin. Normally, he’d be irritated. But Wooyoung looked so adorable that he didn't mind.

“You’re right. How flexible are you?”

San didn’t expect Wooyoung to drop into a middle split right then and there. 

“Is this flexible enough? I’ve been doing Taekwondo for a bit so I’m a 2nd Degree. I also practiced-” Wooyoung says casually as he stands back up, reaches down and hugs his legs, “Ninjutsu for a bit.” 

San’s mouth goes dry at the sight, speechless for once in a situation like this. His eyes widen when he sees Wooyoung get down on his hands and knees, drops his face to the ground facing San, and arches his back so much that San didn’t think it was possible. 

“You trained in Krav Maga too, right? Alongside Taekwondo?”

He swallowed hard, trying to keep himself under control. Wooyoung had to be doing this on purpose, and it was working.

“Yeah I um….. trained in both since I was a child.”

Wooyoung stands up, walking over to San cheerfully. “Ah, so your hips are probably flexible, huh? Let’s get to stretching then.”

-

It had been weeks since the training session, and San was close to losing his mind. As much as he tried to distract himself with Tinder hookups, his brain was just _Wooyoung, Wooyoung, Wooyoung._

Wooyoung’s smile, Wooyoung’s voice, Wooyoung’s laugh, Wooyoung’s _ass_.

San wasn't okay, and he knew that well enough to invite Seonghwa over in an attempt to keep himself sane.

Seonghwa looked around the penthouse kitchen with boredom as he listened to San’s whining. San, however, wasn't appreciating that.

“Seonghwa I want to _fuck_ Wooyoung, and I’m _this_ close to pushing him against the nearest object next time I see him and going through with it.”

“With consent?”

“Of course. Usually they’d be begging for me right now but Wooyoung…. he’s been riling me up.”

“For one, I told you not to fuck with him anyways. It’s too weird. That's my _cousin_.”

“Did you think I was actually going to listen to you?” San inquires, grabbing a wine bottle and placing it on the kitchen island.

“No.”

“Exactly.” He then grabs two wine glasses, opening the bottle up with ease.

Seonghwa watches him pour their drinks, the fireplace casting a warm glow across the dim room. San’s main walls were glass and it was night time, so the natural light wasn't flowing in anymore.

“San… he’s not like all the other idiots you sleep with. He sees through everything, and he won't easily give in, if at all. Woo doesn't want to be categorized as just one of your conquests.”

“And how do you know this?” San asks suspiciously. Seonghwa was being a bit too descriptive for that to be a guess. 

Seonghwa freezes, looking away as San slid a glass towards him. San squinted at his best friend, trying to silently peer pressure him into spilling what he knew.

“Wooyoung told me.”

“Knew it!” San exclaims, rushing over to Seonghwa. “Hyung, you need to help me-”

“No, why the _fuck_ would I help you if I don't want you in his pants in the first place?”

“But _Hwa_ he has such a nice ass, and the arch in his back-”

“San that’s my cousin, _please_ spare me those details.” The man’s face scrunches in disgust.

The pouting boy took a sip of his wine, crossing his arm around his body. He’d never been so thirsty, so _desperate_ for someone like this before. It was unlike him, but Wooyoung was just different. He was smart and skilled, relaxed but funny. 

_Which was exactly San’s type_.

San didn't do relationships, but the past few weeks made him want to try.

“I’ll find a way.” San spoke up confidently, looking out to the bright city.

Seonghwa smirks, “Sure you will.”

-

“Clubbing?”

“Yes, clubbing.” Yeosang said as he shrugged on a leather jacket. 

San gasped, leaning against Yeosang’s office door. “And no one told me?”

“We figured you’d be busy with one of your flavors of the day.” Yeosang shoots at him, but the verbal bullet just flew past him. San knew he slept around a lot, and he was completely fine with it.

“That’s where I _find_ my flavors, Yeosang.” San exclaimed, following his fellow coworker out of the office.

Yeosang comes to a stop halfway down the sleek hallway, spinning to look San in the eye with annoyance. “I swear you’ve slept with all of Seoul by now.”

“Don't act like you weren't one of them, _pup_.”

Yeosang’s eyes widen at the familiar pet name before turning into a glare, “Shut _up_.” And he stomps off quickly, but not without San seeing the blush on his face.

He doesn’t follow him this time, instead opting to go to his office and get some work done. 

That was before he saw Wooyoung sprinting down the hall in the sexiest outfit he’d ever seen.

“Wooyoung? Where are you headed?” San shouts as the boy passes him. Wooyoung stops, turning around with a smile. 

“The club, Seonghwa said we should relax a little.”

San licks his lips, looking Wooyoung up and down deliberately. Wooyoung doesn't squirm in the slightest under his lustful stare, waiting for San’s answer. 

“I'll come with.” San says, nowhere near dressed for the club but still dressed up enough to not look like a complete loser.

“Cool, the limo’s downstairs.” And then he’s gone, just like that.

San sighs and mentally wills himself from getting _excited_ at the sight of Wooyoung in that outfit. When he finally calms down, he walks to the elevator and heads to the first floor of the expensive building. 

San pushed past the doors and walked out into the night, seeing the long black limo parked in the front. He doesn't waste any time opening the door and climbing in, four sets of eyes on him.

“Hmm, didn't expect you to join us.” Seonghwa said as San made himself comfortable next to Wooyoung.

“I didn't expect to not get an invite.”

“Fair enough.” Seonghwa shrugs as they pull off into the night. San looks over at Jongho and Yeosang, who were scrolling through their phones. Then at Wooyoung, who was looking out the window calmly and then at Seonghwa, who was eyeing San carefully.

“Wooyoungie.” San starts, looking at the boy once more. Wooyoung turns his attention from the city lights and looks at him, waiting for San to continue.

“What made you want to become an assassin?” 

Wooyoung smiles, “Truthfully, Hollywood.”

He didn't just hear that, right? He couldn't have. “Hollywood?”

“Yeah, I saw it all happening and it was cool in the movies. I already knew Seonghwa was one, and I got curious. I thought ‘Hey, here's a way I can take out my anger from my rich, stuck-up parents,’ among other things. Even with me being 19, they try to be controlling. Seonghwa had to convince them to let me leave the mafia and become an assassin.”

San nods, his brain reminding him that San and Seonghwa’s families were allied with each other. “Never took you as the type to be full of anger.”

“No one does, until I show it to them. Then they believe me well enough.” He said in a relaxed tone, never breaking eye-contact with him. And for some sick reason, San found the quiet and concealed anger he had under the surface _very_ attractive. 

San looks at his lips, seeing Seonghwa raise an eyebrow in his peripheral vision. “Hopefully I get to see it soon.”

Wooyoung looked him up and down, “Maybe you will.”

-

The club was an upscale one, only the elite being granted entrance. San liked it that way, he didn't like being around a bunch of “normies.”

San stood next to Wooyoung when they walked in, and he slyly tried to slide his arm around the boy. Wooyoung rolled his eyes and swatted him away, making his way to the bar.

Yeosang walked up to him, laughing at his failure.

“Damn.” He starts over the loud music, “That’s the fifth time you've been denied today alone, I don’t know how he still tolerates you.”

San scoffed, “He’s into me, just very…. resistant.” Seonghwa hinted at it already, which made San even more needy. He’d recently started to get more clingy with Wooyoung too, and the younger only allowed it when they were behind closed doors.

_Then Sannie, why won’t he let you fuck him behind closed doo-_

San instantly tuned out his internal voice.

“Sure... wanna dance?” Yeosang gestured towards the dance floor. “Mission’s in two days, you should wind down before the stress comes.”

“I never stress over missions.”

“You do.” Yeosang deadpans, “No matter how easy they are, you still worry about doing a good job. The night you fucked me was after a stressful one, and I had bruises for days afterwards.” 

San sighs in defeat, admitting internally that Yeosang put up a good argument. 

“So, let’s go get drinks and loosen you up, okay?”

Yeosang doesn't wait for a response, dragging San to the bar with him. They order shots, down them, and let the feeling hit them. It was nice, and he felt a bit more relaxed. San usually didn't like feeling disoriented, but this was a good exception.

“Let’s go!” Yeosang yells over the music, walking to the dance floor with San following him. San moves to the beat, trying to follow Yeosang’s carefree spirit. He looked stunning, and San couldn't help but remember his lingering attraction to him. 

Before he knew it, he was pulling Yeosang against his body. Yeosang let out a satisfied hum, rolling his body against the other to the synths in the song. But Wooyoung….

Wooyoung was shooting daggers at Yeosang.

San smirked, realizing that he was finally getting to Wooyoung, and it wasn't even intentional.

Wooyoung turned towards Seonghwa, out of San’s earshot. 

“Hyung…. you said he never slept with the same person twice.”

“He… doesn't.”

“Then why…” Wooyoung trailed off. “Is he doing this on purpose?”

Seonghwa sips his drink, thinking through his words. “It’s possible, but I don’t think so. San’s not the type to do that. He doesn't necessarily chase anyone.”

His blood was boiling, and he almost couldn't contain himself. 

Wooyoung frowns, his body reacting before his mind does as he stands up, walking towards the pair and pushing past the dancing clubgoers.

San looks at him in shock before it shifts into one of confidence, pulling Yeosang closer to him. Wooyoung nearly growls, almost wanting to pounce on the other assassin.

But Wooyoung was classy, Wooyoung was controlled.

“Yeosangie, thanks for keeping San company for me.” He smiles sweetly, lightly but intentionally shoving the other off of San. San looks at him cockily, Yeosang rolling his eyes as he walks off, probably so drunk he’d forget what he did anyways. 

“Wooyoung, how nice of you to join m-”

“Do you think this shit is funny?” Wooyoung says, exasperated. 

“What? Please do tell, what do I think is funny?” San says, acting oblivious. He had the most egotistical look on his face, and Wooyoung wanted to smack the hell out of him.

“You…. you and Yeosang! Touching him and trying to make me jealous.” Wooyoung holds back his blush, his tone accusatory. 

San laughs, _really_ laughs too, as if this was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. Wooyoung stood his ground, showing his embarrassment would just make things worse for him.

“Sweetheart, I danced with Yeosang because I _wanted_ to. You weren't even on my mind.”

_Liar._

“Sure.” Wooyoung frowned, whipping around and completely tired of San’s bullshit. But San was faster, grabbing Wooyoung’s arm and dragging him in towards him.

“Nuh-uh baby, I never said I wanted you to leave.”

“Then what do you want me to do?”

San smirks before leaning in close, mouth next to Wooyoung’s ear, “To put it lightly, I want you out of breath, legs wide open just for me. I want you to be a good boy and moan as loud as I make you... I wanna turn you into a complete _mess_.”

Wooyoung’s breath hitched and he looked down, avoiding eye contact with San for the first time. His blush was uncontrollable, but at least San couldn't see it under the dark lights.

He nearly chokes when he looks up and sees the absolute thirst in San’s eyes, finding it hard to speak.

“I- uh… maybe when you’re s-sober.”

San hums, reading Wooyoung clearly. “I’ll take note of that.” His lips quirk as he assesses Wooyoung’s expression. “But you should be more open in the future if you wanna get what you want.”

Then, because he knows if he stays with San right now he will _definitely_ be in his bed by the end of the night, he walks away.

Seonghwa’s still there when he gets back to the bar, and he instantly notices Wooyoung’s flushed face in the dim bar lighting.

“What happened?”

“He told me he wanted me to…” Wooyoung trails off, clearly shy about it.

“Understood. And what else?”

“I said when he’s sober, maybe we will.”

Seonghwa scrunched his nose. “First of all, _ew_ , and two, you know he’ll forget, right? He’s drunk as hell.”

“I know, and that’s okay I guess.”

  
  


-

  
  


_3 Days Later_

  
  
  


_“Here’s your go to start the mission. San remember, you’re the team leader. Proceed with any actions you see fit, I’ll intervene if needed.”_

“Got it, Hwa. Jongho, you in?”

_“Yeah, just hacked the cameras and alarms of the house, he’s in the bedroom. He’s with… a woman. Warning, she’s sucking his dick.”_

San winces internally, _at least the man’s going to die after an orgasm._

“Woo, how are things on the inside?”

_“Pretty good, they don’t see me in the ceiling. I already moved over the vent and his guards are a good distance ahead of me in front of his bedroom door. I’ll take them out quietly on your signal_ . _”_

“Good, wait for a moment and I’ll let you know.”

_“Got it.”_

“And Yeosang, what’s your info on the woman in there? We’ll need to take her out too, or hope she leaves before we kill him.”

_“Already got it up. She’s a mistress, abuses her children though. I don’t mind her dying too to be fairly honest.”_

“Nice. I won’t feel guilty about it.”

Yeosang sighed, _“You wouldn't feel guilty about it even if she was innocent, San.”_

“Maybe.” San replies, sliding down the rope a bit more until he reaches the window of the room. The couple was indeed engaging in sexual activities, and San gagged.

_“Told ya.”_ Yeosang piped up.

“Wooyoung, baby~” 

_“Shut up.”_

San laughed. “Take out the guards for me.”

_“Got it.”_

San waits and listens, hearing the hiss of two silenced bullets flying through the air. He can tell Wooyoung hit both targets spot on, and he only hears a soft sound when they fall to the floor. _He must have caught their bodies somehow_.

_“Ready?”_

“I always am, cutie. Going through the balcony right now.”

San softly lands on the balcony patio, hidden behind the curtains. Swiftly, he picks the lock and steps in quietly. The weight of his new knives shifted against his thighs as he moved in, pulling the skull face mask over the bottom of his face. His only identifying aspect was the streak in his hair.

He moved with such grace in the moonlight that he couldn't be heard, years of training from his father ingrained in him. It was natural for him to move in a dance-like fashion when in these situations.

_Quick and easy San, don't let your sadistic side get in the way._

San brandished his dual knives and grabbed the politician in two quick moves, Wooyoung stepping into the room with his dual pistols at the same time. His eyes are wicked behind the mask, full of excitement and eagerness. 

  
  


<>

  
  


San relished in his expression, relished in the trembling fear of the powerful man and relished in the way he and Wooyoung enjoyed this moment so much. 

With an unhinged gleam in his eye, he slits the man’s throat. The cut is deep from the sharp blade, killing him almost instantly as blood seeps out of the wound. This is done almost exactly when Wooyoung shoots the woman square in the head.

Then again.

And again.

And again.

Wooyoung smiles, the sickening look in his eye turning San into a puddle. The way the blood splattered was therapeutic, and Wooyoung didn't stop until Seonghwa told him to.

They both had blood on their uniforms, some of it even on Wooyoung’s kitten-whisker mask.

San places the bloody blades into their holders and looks at Wooyoung, pulling down his mask.

<>

“God… you look so sexy with blood on you...”

“That’s a bit twisted, isn't it Sannie?” Wooyoung says flirtatiously, still clearly on an adrenaline high.

“So was that look on your face when you did it, but it was still attractive.”

Wooyoung hums triumphantly. “I only enjoy killing people when they deserve it, the check is just a bonus.”

The sexual tension was thickening, and Seonghwa could feel it even through his in-ear.

_“For the love of god, take this somewhere else. I'm gonna throw up. I’ll send in the clean-up crew in a sec, just get out of there and shut up.”_

Wooyoung scoffs before following San, leaving through the balcony door. They both climb down with the use of nearby trees, their skill making it an easy task.

San spots the van parked a few feet away, and they quickly run towards it through the night.

Before they climb in though, San turns toward Wooyoung with not only lust, but maybe a bit of adoration and endearment too.

“Private afterparty at my place?” He suggests, his voice a little above a whisper.

Wooyoung looks up at San with an identical look, sending a thousand messages at once to him, “Definitely.”

  
  


-

  
  


Soft music played throughout his penthouse as he made sure everything was perfect. He wore a silk button-up and dress pants, the shirt unbuttoned completely.

Wooyoung had gone home to change clothes and clean-up, but he'd arrive any minute now. San had gotten out of the shower just twenty minutes ago, and he was now spraying expensive cologne onto his skin. The aroma filled the air and San took it in, his mind imagining tonight’s events explicitly. He bit his lip and groaned, looking to his left as he searched for his phone to check the time. The glass wall displayed the striking city, and it relaxed his nerves.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been nervous about someone coming over.

Hell, he'd even changed the sheets, sprayed Febreze everywhere, did the dishes, got the strawberry-flavored lube instead of the plain one-

He was whipped.

And maybe he should've admitted that a month ago, but he wasn't strong enough to.

San runs his fingers through his hair, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked hot, his natural sexy gaze staring back at him, the tattoo of his emblem on his hip bone, and his nipple piercing shining in the darkness. He even had his pure diamond helix and lobe earrings in.

San laughed to himself.

_He was going to destroy Wooyoung tonight._

Just as the thought crosses his mind, the doorbell rings.

San straightens himself and walks through the corridor, under the main chandelier, and to the front door. He smiles as he opens the door, seeing the beautiful man standing in front of him. He nearly loses his mind, though, when he sees what he’s wearing.

Wooyoung doesn't usually wear revealing clothes (often opting for t-shirts and baggy pants) but when he does… _wow_.

He wore a silk shirt with a deep v-neck, matched with a black choker and tight ripped jeans. Dark eyeshadow graces his eyelids, but it wasn't overdone. Wooyoung looked amazing, and San nearly drooled.

He swallowed before stepping to the side to let him in. He was trying to regain his composure, his heart pumping wildly. 

“Wow, so this is your place, huh?” Wooyoung said, looking around in awe. 

He was trying to ignore the fact that San was showing off his abs freely, but it was difficult. His self-control was being challenged.

“Yeah, but don’t act so surprised,” San said, shutting the door and watching it automatically lock, “You’re rich.”

Wooyoung turned around, shrugging, “Sure, but it's really decorated nicely. Did you do it?”

San nodded with a nonchalant but proud expression as he stepped closer to Wooyoung, “Yup, every single piece in here was chosen by me. Took a lot of money, but I barely saw it make a difference in my account.”

Wooyoung laughed, “Bragging about money to the rich one, huh?”

San’s eyes widen, hands gesturing wildly, “Am I _not_ rich?”

Wooyoung’s lips quirk as he glances around, “Not as rich as me. But I will say your house is cozier, you bought it yourself and you’re only 21, so you win.”

San rolls his eyes, grabbing Wooyoung’s hand softly.

This time, he doesn't pull away.

Wooyoung looks down at their joined hands and smiles, trying to stop it from turning into a stupidly wide grin. All of this, and San doesn't even notice. 

Or at least he thinks he doesn't.

“Wanna see something cool, cutie?”

Wooyoung nods eagerly, and San leads him out of the main living area and towards a hallway. Wooyoung follows him, thoroughly interested in what he was about to see.

When they reach the end of the hall, there’s a door. San presses his thumb against the keypad, lets the sensor scan his eye, and then types in a code.

The door opened, and Wooyoung gasped at the sight.

It was a decked-out training room, the walls decorated with various gold writings in different languages. From what Wooyoung could read, they each represented a martial art.

“So not just Taekwondo and Krav Maga?”

San turned to him and smiled, “Nope, I did Ninjutsu too.”

“ _What?_ ” Wooyoung laughs, playfully punching San in the arm. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Didn't wanna reveal everything too soon.” San defends, wrapping an arm around Wooyoung’s waist. Wooyoung nearly squirms in his hold, his touch sending chills down his spine.

“That’s not what I wanted to show you, though.” San continues, and he guides Wooyoung to a safe in the corner of the room. “You’re um… actually the only one other than me, Seonghwa, my dad, and the swordsmith that know about it.

Wooyoung’s heart flutters at the thought, knowing he was special enough to see such a secretive thing.

San goes through various security measures before the safe opens slowly, and Wooyoung’s jaw drops.

A black Hattori Hanzō sword.

“W-what- h-how-” He stutters, nearly fainting. He recognized the small signature at the base instantly. The man that made this sword was _dead_ now, too old to go on.

“My father is a powerful man.” San begins, “He trained me in multiple martial arts, teaching me how to wield the sword efficiently. I’d say it’s my best weapon.”

“Why do you never use it?”

“Because I only want to use this one, but it’s my most prized possession. If anything happened to it, I’d kill anyone responsible.”

Wooyoung’s breath hitched. San’s words shouldn't have turned him on, but they did.

“How’d you get it?” He asks with curiosity, shaking his thoughts away.

“My father didn't think I was close to skilled enough to have a sword until I’d trained for at least ten years. I got it as a present when I earned a black belt in Kung Fu.”

Wooyoung hummed, letting San know he was listening intently. 

“The swordsmith was good friends with my father, this is the last sword he made before he died.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah… it’s pretty cool.” San smiles fondly. “So… Do you wanna hold it?”

“H-hold it? Are you crazy?”

“Maybe a little.” He says playfully. “I'm serious, Wooyoung.” San then moves closer to the case and picks up the sword carefully, handing it to Wooyoung.

“Woah…” Wooyoung gasps, seeing his own shocked reflection in the metal. It was unbelievable.

The sword was light, but very sharp and well-made. Wooyoung had never seen anything like it.

Before Wooyoung could drop it in his star-struck state, he decided to hand it back to San, who then placed it back into the safe. He shuts it, leaning against it for a moment with a hidden smile.

San then turns around and grabs Wooyoung’s hands, bringing him in close. Wooyoung shakes in his intense stare, scared to know what was about to come out of his mouth. San just looks at him, his eyes gleeful but with a hint of sadness.

“What? Am I that pretty?” Wooyoung teases in an attempt to break the tension. He was nervous, and the silence wasn't helping.

San just smiled, laughing to himself before taking a deep breath. He thought back to the last month or so, the amount of time he’d spent with Wooyoung, the little outings the younger had dragged him along on, the training and spying they’ve done for the mission. In all honesty, Wooyoung and San had spent more time together than they had with anyone else within these past few weeks. He’d grown fond of Wooyoung, always looking forward to seeing him everyday.

San didn't do relationships, but Wooyoung made him want one so badly.

“Wooyoung… ah… I never thought I’d be saying this.” He runs a hand through his hair, both of their hearts beating fast. Wooyoung looks at him expectantly with hope, and San’s heart twists with care for the other. He then sighs, caressing Wooyoung’s face delicately with his hand.

“Would you possibly want to… be my boyfriend?”

Everything stops, and Wooyoung’s mouth falls open. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

San, who killed without sympathy, who didn't think twice before rejecting someone, was asking him out. It was hard for Wooyoung to believe, and his brain had to mentally slap him to make him return to reality.

He doesn't verbally answer, instead pulling San in with an intense kiss, so many feelings being expressed when their lips touch. San squeaks in surprise but soon fades into it, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung’s waist and pulling him closer. When they finally pull away for air, Wooyoung smiles so uncontrollably wide he could throw up at how sweet it looked.

“Yes, definitely yes, San.”

San smiles, pecking his lips. “I'm glad, I was a bit nervous.”

“Really? I'm the only one that had the right to be nervous, I thought you were just trying to get into my pants.”

“At first I was,” Wooyoung raises an eyebrow and San hurries to finish his sentence, “ _But…_ now I just want you to be mine. To wake up to your beautiful face every morning and hear your stupidly _adorable_ laugh when I mess up something. I want all of you.”

A tear rolls down Wooyoung’s cheek, and he looks away shyly.

“Fuck… when did you turn into such a sap?”

“You did this, take the blame.”

Wooyoung wipes his eyes, trying to hide his face from San. “Let’s go back to the kitchen, I remember seeing wine and I love that brand.”

  
  


-

  
  


“So you only said yes for the wine…” San says with a sigh as they walk into the kitchen.

“Why else would I?”

San playfully frowns, “I mean, at _least_ for my dick but wine? I feel a bit offended.”

“I haven't had it in me, so that’s invalid.” Wooyoung deadpans.

“Oh?” San walks closer to him, and Wooyoung backs up until he feels his lower back hit the edge of the island. He swallows, withering from the way San looks at him with that predatory gaze, “How about I show you how good it is then?”

Oh _god_.

“I-I- um… wh-”

“Can’t speak now huh? You know… I didn't forget what you said at the club.”

Oh _fuck_.

“W-what did I say?” He knows what he said.

San licks his lips, tongue moving around slowly and making Wooyoung weak in his knees.

“That you’ll be a good boy for me.”

He already prepared and expected it but… he was definitely bottoming tonight. There was no other way he wanted San at that very moment.

“S-san-” Wooyoung says, looking away and his body shaking. He can't bear to look his boyfriend in the eye, his blush rising quickly. San wasn’t having it and grabbed his face, forcing the younger to look at him.

“You’re a man of your word, right? You gonna do all that for me baby?” 

Wooyoung doesn't even hesitate, _“Yes, please.”_

San picks Wooyoung up, the younger suddenly becoming painfully aware of San’s bare chest. He noticed when he came in earlier, but his dick was really reacting to it now.

San walks him into what Wooyoung assumes is the master bedroom and places him on the soft bed. Wooyoung kicks his shoes off and San does the same, immediately falling between Wooyoung’s legs afterwards.

“Are you clean, baby?”

Wooyoung hesitates for a moment, not exactly knowing which context he was speaking of. But he nods, because it was a “yes” for either. “Yeah, in both ways. We don’t have to use a condom.”

San smiled, “Fun.” 

He leans in and starts kissing him slowly, the kiss full of tamed passion. They enjoyed each other's presence and touch, Wooyoung slipping his tongue into San’s mouth. San did the same, tangling his own with Wooyoung’s.

San moaned, pressing closer to Wooyoung and grinding against him. The other let out a deep noise, already getting worked up from the way San sucked his lips in. 

The older boy pulled away, a string of saliva disconnecting as he did so. Wooyoung chased his lips, frowning when he realised what San was doing.

“Aw, how needy.”

“You're _really_ annoying, shut up.” Wooyoung groaned.

“Make me.” 

And Wooyoung raised an eyebrow before roughly grabbing San’s hair and pulling him down, hips rolling up as he kissed San sloppily.

San was taken by surprise, but it went unnoticed by Wooyoung. He loved the way the younger hungrily licked against his tongue, not able to stop the content sigh that left his throat.

“Too many clothes…” Wooyoung pants when they pull away, sitting up to pull off his shirt. San watched him intently, eyes staring at his back when he turned to toss the top away.

There was a tattoo written in cursive writing trailing all the way down Wooyoung’s spine. It was sexy, and San couldn't stop looking until Wooyoung caught him in the act.

He smirked, finding the look on San’s face amusing. “It says ‘ _love me now or love me never_ ,’ it’s my favorite one.”

“I like it, a lot.” San says as he moves forward to kiss Wooyoung again, but he backs away. 

“I need to take off my pants, baby. And you’re still wearing _all_ of your clothes. You can’t fuck me with your slacks on.”

San rolled his eyes, pulling away and slipping off his dress shirt, “It really depends on how desperate you are.”

Wooyoung glares, unbuttoning his jeans before sliding them off. He tosses them to the side and sits up with his knees bent under him, pressing his lips against San’s unexpectedly.

“Want you…”

San smirked, backing up from his boyfriend and gasping dramatically, “What happened to taking our clothes off first?”

“You’re taking too long!” He says grumpily, reaching a hand up to take off his choker.

“Nuh-uh, leave it on.” 

Wooyoung stops in his tracks, shuddering at the thought of San fucking him with such an expensive piece on, a patch of cloth on his underwear already dampening. 

San slides off his jeans, throwing his pants into a corner. He then looks at Wooyoung’s body, releasing a shaky breath when he does so.

Wooyoung was undeniably alluring.

“Safeword?”

“Aurora.”

San pushes Wooyoung back down and kisses along his jaw, lips sucking his soft skin. His hands are on his body too, one gripping his hip hard and the other in his hair. It was already an amazing feeling, and Wooyoung couldn’t take it. His touch and expensive smell was intoxicating, the way his body hovered over his own, and the way he pushed Wooyoung’s head back for more access to his neck was making him delirious.

He feels San’s teeth grazing him and his mind screams at San to bite him, to leave hickeys all over him. It’s almost as if San heard his loud thoughts above his moans, and he nibbles the skin before sucking the area hard.

Wooyoung lets out a breathy whine in response, the pain making him leak even more. San’s breath hitched, struggling to keep himself composed.

“Woo, you’re really gonna make me lose control.”

“Do it then.” He challenges. “ I want you to.”

And with that, San chuckles darkly before grabbing Wooyoung’s hands and pinning them above his head. The older man bites down and pulls back his boyfriend’s lip before releasing it, Wooyoung crying out and squirming under him. 

San kisses him harshly and straddles him, effectively keeping Wooyoung’s hips pushed down. The position gave San so much control over his boyfriend’s pleasure that he almost laughed.

_“Oh fuck, Sannie-”_ He cries out when San rolls his hips against him. The friction was delicious, Wooyoung panting heavily and his eyes shutting. San wasn't going fast at all, savoring the feeling and letting the boy under him get worked up. 

Wooyoung couldn't think of anything else but San’s cock, he just wanted it in him. He wanted those hips slamming against him, to feel San twitch inside of him, to _come_ inside him.

“You're so cute like this Wooyoungie.” San coos, adoring how desperate he looked already. San hadn't even touched him, and he already looked as if he was about to burst.

“Fuck me _please_ Sannie, need you in me-” He moans, San grinding down harder on him. They felt so good against each other, Wooyoung nearly cried.

“Come for me like this first baby, be patient.” San breathes in his ear, and Wooyoung can barely take it anymore. He grabs San’s arms as a wave of euphoria hits him, his face scrunching up in pleasure. San wishes he could take a picture of this moment, but he knows he'll see it many more times in the future.

Wooyoung’s breaths are heavy as he tries to come back down to earth. He wanted more, but he knew San was taking his time like this for a reason. He wasn't sure if he was going to _like_ the reason, but he trusted San.

“So good for me baby…” San whispers in his ear as he strokes his thigh, propped up on his arm beside Wooyoung. 

Before Wooyoung knows it, San’s reaching into his underwear and grabbing him gently. His tip peeks out of his underwear as San lightly strokes him under the damp fabric.

_“Oh-”_

San was an asshole.

“You okay baby? Feel good?” He says smugly, knowing very well Wooyoung felt good. _Too_ good.

“ _Ha-ah-_ oh my g- you’re so- _why_.” Wooyoung says in a strained voice, jerking slightly from the overstimulation. He was so sensitive it hurt, his back arching off the bed as he cried out. San tightened his grip and moved his hand up and down faster, his soft cock sticky from being covered in cum. 

“Almost there for me, kitten, you can give me another one…”

Wooyoung squeezes his eyes shut and bucks his hips up into San’s hand, the pain mixing with pleasure seamlessly. His mouth falls open for a silent moan before a loud, filthy one follows it. Wooyoung’s shaking now, his eyes watering and his body leaning into San’s for more comfort. San could tell his head was in the clouds, so he kissed him gently and pulled him in closer.

“You’re doing so good baby, making me proud… Keep going, look at me- come all over my hand.” San whispers to him, never breaking eye contact as he strokes him faster. Wooyoung squirms but San holds him in place. The younger boy is speechless, throwing his head back and pushing himself into the pillow.

Wooyoung couldn't control himself, the overstimulation making him shake profusely. Having San next to him, making him feel like this and _watching_ was overwhelmingly hot. 

“ _Fuck_ , fuck, fuck, fuck-” He swears, slamming his palm against the bed and whining. San smirks, pushing a thumb into his slit. Wooyoung looks at him with betrayal but passion, jolting and grabbing San’s hair to keep himself grounded. 

San licks down his neck before biting down on his shoulder and that does it, Wooyoung's vision going black as he moans so loud, he’s sure the entire city can hear him. He comes _hard_ , San’s hand not stopping at all.

“San please, _oh my god_ , it’s too much _please._ ” He begs, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist and trying to pull him away. 

San was thoroughly enjoying this. He loved the way Wooyoung’s eyes were welling up and how his wet lips were parted, letting out soft pants as he tried to catch his breath.

He smiles, stopping and leaving pecks all over Wooyoung’s face, giving extra kisses to his mole. He was trying to calm him down, knowing he was still shaking from the orgasm.

“You did good, baby.” He assures him before bringing him into a kiss. It was loving but heated, and the butterflies in San’s stomach were causing chaos.

Wooyoung breaks away for air before speaking. San could tell he was hiding something, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

“I-I have a surprise for you…” Wooyoung says softly, throat sore from being so loud.

“Hmm? What is it baby?” San asks, rubbing his thigh. 

Wooyoung doesn't say anything before flipping onto his stomach, ass slightly up.

“Take them off, _sir_.” He teases, wiggling around a bit. 

San breathes in slowly before slipping his fingers under the waistband, pulling them down and over his cheeks. He slides them off of his legs before tossing them somewhere in the room.

“You like it?”

San looks at his ass and closes his eyes, mentally counting to ten with his hand gripping Wooyoung’s thigh. He knows Wooyoung wants him to lose his mind but San doesn't think he _really_ does. This is his first time with San, him “losing his mind” would make Wooyoung’s legs useless for three days.

“A plug?”

“All for you…” Wooyoung pouts, turning back around and sitting up on his elbows.

“Hmm…” San grabs Wooyoung’s ass, the other boy whimpering, “Baby knew he was getting fucked, huh?”

Wooyoung nodded shamelessly, biting his lip and looking up at San. “Couldn't stop thinking about you being inside me since I got here.”

San pushed his tongue in his cheek and shook his head.

“San-ah…” Wooyoung said seductively, playing with his boyfriend's nipple piercing. 

“Yes, baby?”

Wooyoung looked up at him through his lashes, his own hand trailing along the inside of his thighs as his dick started to harden again from his own thoughts.

“Don't be gentle with me, do your worst.”

San chuckled, “I don't think you know what you're asking for.”

“I can handle it.”

“Can you?”

Wooyoung’s hand grabs San through his underwear, the older man tensing. “ _Yes_.”

San looks at him, his eyes dark. “Is spanking okay? Hair-pulling?”

“ _God_ yes.”

“...Hands and knees facing the mirror, now.”

Wooyoung gulps, but does as he's told. San sits up and kneels behind him, tsking.

Wooyoung whimpers before San suddenly smacks his ass. He hangs his head down in shock, looking down at the bed. His legs instinctively close, but it didn't go unnoticed by San.

“Open your legs baby… a little bit more…. good.”

San then grabs his hair and yanks him up, forcing him to look into the mirror. Wooyoung yelps, his ass now pressed against his boyfriend. 

“Look at you, crying all over your pretty face.” San then pushes Wooyoung’s hair away from his eyes and wipes his tears. “You're just like a doll.” He murmurs before his lips press against the area where his neck meets his shoulder, sucking earnestly and wrapping his hand around Wooyoung’s dick. The younger cries out at the sensitivity, pushing back against San in an attempt to get away from his touch. 

“No baby, you said you could handle it. So _handle it_.” And then San’s hand is pulling out the buttplug and slamming it back in, Wooyoung arching his back.

“O- _oh-_ ”

“Good?”

“ _Y-yes-_ please fuck me, please, _please_ ~”

He doesn't listen, his grip on the plug unwavering as he slowly fucks it in and out of his hole. San watches it disappear within his walls before pulling it out to see it shine with lube. Wooyoung’s shaky moans made him harder, and he knew he needed to be inside him soon.

San decides that Wooyoung’s been through enough torture and pulls the plug all the way out. It was glass, purple, and had a diamond on the end. San could only guess it was real.

He tossed it to the side before pressing a kiss to the hickey on Wooyoung’s shoulder. Lips pressing against his skin delicately, he kissed up his neck without rushing, his hand coming up to put a finger under his choker. Wooyoung leaned his head to the side obediently, biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

San looked at Wooyoung through the mirror and pulled his lobe between his teeth lazily, eventually letting go, “Don't hold back your noises kitten, no one can hear us.” 

Wooyoung was apparently _very_ into that, leaking more onto the bed’s blankets. San laughs, kissing the back of his shoulder.

“Such a messy boy.” He says as he moves away to take off his own underwear. Wooyoung looks away innocently, and San finds it endearing.

“Now… do exactly what you did when we first trained together.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widened, knowing exactly what San meant. He planned it, after all. “W-why-”

“Do I need to tell you again?” 

Wooyoung instantly drops down, face against the soft mattress this time around. His back arches, and San moans at the sight of Wooyoung’s empty hole.

He reaches over to grab the lube and squirts some onto his cock, pumping himself as he looks at the scene through his mirror. The image was dirty, just how San likes it. 

“Ready baby?” San asks.

“Y-yeah.” Wooyoung whimpers, feeling San pull apart his ass cheeks and slide into his hole with ease. They both moaned when he bottomed out, the pleasure from being connected taking over San’s mind.

He gives Wooyoung a moment to adjust before the boy starts pushing his hips back on him needily.

Wooyoung felt full, San filling him up perfectly in girth and length. He hummed in satisfaction, intentionally clenching down on his boyfriend to get him to move. San groans behind him, “Behave.”

“But you feel so good inside me _Sannie_.” Wooyoung says in a sultry tone, and that sets him off. He grabs his hips and pulls out before slamming back in, Wooyoung shifting forward at the force.

“Oh- oh my god-”

San thrusts in and out over and over, Wooyoung’s moans getting louder every time he fucks back into him. He can see them through the mirror, his earrings shaking as he grinds into Wooyoung fluidly. San was using his flexibility to his advantage, rolling his hips into his boyfriend and sliding in at the right angle, knowing it made him weak. 

Wooyoung was a moaning mess, grabbing the sheets and burying his face in them. “ _F-faster-_ ”

“Of course baby.” He groans, pulling Wooyoung up and against his chest as he thrusted into him faster. Wooyoung’s head fell back against his shoulder and his eyes started welling up with tears again, the pleasure too much. Wooyoung’s prostate was getting too much stimulation and each time San’s cock grazed it, he moaned filthily. San was fucking him so good, and he couldn't think about much of anything else when he was getting pounded into like this.

“Look into the mirror baby, look at us.”

San was so deep in him that Wooyoung would do anything he said now without a fight. His eyes drifted up and he saw them both, doing something so intimate and dirty. They looked beautiful in the moonlight, San looking at him lovingly and letting soft breaths slip past his lips. 

“You look so good on my cock kitten, drooling and crying. How does it feel? Am I fucking you good enough?”

“ _Sir._ ” He whines with embarrassment, which cut off into a moan when San slammed into him again, a bit more force than usual.

“I asked you a question.”

“You a-always like when I’m f-fucking embarrassed… fuck you.” Wooyoung moans, arching his back more and pushing himself back to meet San’s thrusts.

San grits his teeth before pulling out. Wooyoung gasps as he’s pushed down onto the bed, San reaching over to grab a black, silk tie. 

Wooyoung whimpers, knowing he won’t be able to touch San if he ties him up.

“Is it okay if I tie your wrists?” San asks with concern, noticing Wooyoung’s facial expression.

Wooyoung reluctantly agreed, wanting to because he was definitely into that, but hesitant because San was about to _torture_ him.

San grabs his wrists and wraps the silk around them. He then ties both ends snugly, placing a finger between Wooyoung’s wrists and the fabric to make sure it wasn't too tight.

He smirked at his desperate boyfriend and sat back on his legs, his hand wrapped around his dick as he admired his masterpiece.

He stroked himself sensually, rolling his hips up slowly and staring right into Wooyoung’s eyes. The other boy moaned pathetically, wanting to touch his boyfriend so badly.

“San let me-”

“No.”

Wooyoung huffed, watching as San played with his pierced nipple. San groaned, squeezing his hand a bit tighter around his cock and pressing his thumb under the tip. 

“Mm, feels so good, kitten.”

“I wanna touch you.” Wooyoung whined, but San just laughed and shook his head.

“Fucking he- San. Untie me _now_.”

“I didn't tie it tight baby, you could get out of it if you wanted to,” San raises an eyebrow, “Color?”

Wooyoung looks away in frustration, “Green.”

“Now watch me get off and then you can go grind on the pillow under your head, babyboy.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widened for the second time, shaking his head in disbelief. “No- I want you in me p-please _I’m begging_.”

“Beg harder.”

“It doesn’t feel as good as you touching me, I’ll behave I promise but I need you-” Wooyoung sobs, letting out a rushed sentence as he bucks his hips up needily.

He strokes himself one more time before leaning back over the boy, looking at him with faux pity.

“You’re lucky I like you, wrap your legs around me.” San says as he slips back into Wooyoung without warning. Wooyoung’s heart flutters at the words, but jumps when San’s first thrust slides right across his sweet spot. The younger man moans at the increase in pleasure with this position, closing his eyes and tightening around San. San changes his mind and pulls Wooyoung’s legs over his shoulders, the boy under him letting out a broken whine in response.

“Answer my question from earlier, love.” San says as he pushes his full body against Wooyoung and rocks into him. Their foreheads were pressed together, lips lightly grazing against each other. 

“How does it feel?” 

Wooyoung couldn't speak much if he wanted to, seeing stars in his vision. San grinned at his fucked-out state, loving the way his boyfriend kept moaning his name.

“It’s so good, s-so good- please touch me I wanna come-”

“ _Fuck, kitten-_ ” San moans, getting closer. “Go ahead and take the tie off baby.” He kisses his swollen lips, the taste of tears transferring to his tongue. Wooyoung whines, slipping out of the restraints and immediately wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. San grabs his legs and pushes them all the way back, grinding into Wooyoung deeply.

“Thank god you’re flexible, _fuck_.”

San pushes one of Wooyoung’s legs back down, giving him better access to his body. He wraps his hand around Wooyoung's cock and moves up and down his length quickly, wanting him to come before him. The boy lets out a broken moan before it turns into a sob, helpless as the pleasure takes over. San loved everything about this, the way Wooyoung was at his mercy and begging to come, how he could only think of San and his words. 

“My pretty baby, I love seeing you like this. Come for me, all over your stomach.”

“S-san-”

“Shh, baby it's okay. Stop holding back, I'm here.” San comforts him, stroking faster and in time with his powerful thrusts. “Come for me, angel.”

Wooyoung’s eyes shoot open, desire-filled and staring at San so desperately before they roll back. His mouth falls open in a silent cry, throwing his head back in pleasure as he digs his nails into San’s back. He clenches around San so hard, it knocks the breath out of him. That, in addition to the nails scratching down his back, was making it hard for San to hold on.

Wooyoung’s vision was black and littered with stars. It felt like his orgasm never stopped, the shocks rocking his entire body. He arches his back and shakes as he continues to spill his cum on both of their stomachs. No one _ever_ made him come like this.

_This_ was the hottest thing San had ever witnessed in his life. He’s made so many people orgasm but the way Wooyoung looked when he came was unmatched. The scene would be engraved in his mind for _weeks_.

“ _A-ah Sannie_ oh my god- _don't s-stop.”_

San kept going, his climax approaching, “Where do you want me baby?”

“Inside, _please_.”

“Wooyoung, _fuck._ ” San groans, shoving his face into his boyfriend's neck as he pushes all the way inside, filling Wooyoung up with his cum.

Wooyoung whines in delight, loving the feeling and wrapping his arms around San completely as he drops his legs down, knees bent and his hips grinding against San’s slowly. San rocks into him languidly before slowing to a complete stop, their heavy pants filling the dark room.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breaths and smiling in the afterglow.

“Babe~ you’re heavy.”

“But it's so comfortable…”

Wooyoung glares, “San. Get the fuck up.”

San gets the fuck up.

  
  
  


They eventually find themselves in the shower, washing the filth out of each other’s hair and bodies.

Wooyoung whined about how annoying it was to get cum out of his ass, and San happily reminded him that it was _his_ idea.

“And? You didn’t have to listen to me!”

“That’s your fault, it’s basically law to follow someone’s orders when they're mid-orgasm. You loved feeling me come in you anyways.” San teases, grabbing Wooyoung’s ass.

“I’m not too tired to fuck again, San.”

San pulled him closer, a smug look on his face, “Let’s go again then, kitten. I wanna see if I can push three days of recovery to five.”

And Wooyoung doesn't hesitate to wrap his leg around San’s waist when he’s told to.

  
  


-

  
  


San wakes up, but this time it’s to the feeling of his lover snuggling against his body more.

“I'm so sore, you asshole.”

San doesn't even open his eyes, smiling at the sound of Wooyoung’s annoyed voice. 

“That sounds like a _you_ problem.”

“Shut the fuck up.” He mumbled, swinging an arm and leg over his boyfriend’s body. They rest for a moment before Wooyoung sits up and slips under the blankets.

Before San knows it, Wooyoung's hand is stroking San’s dick to life. Wooyoung licks at his tip before taking him into his mouth, the warmth making him sigh. San hums and closes his eyes, placing a hand on Wooyoung’s head and playing with his hair.

“Your lips feel so good around me baby.” San praises. However, he swears loudly when his phone rings, snatching him out of his blissful paradise. He reluctantly picks it up off of the nightstand, smirking when he sees the caller ID.

Wooyoung had hesitated at first, but San nodded for him to keep going.

“Yes, Seonghwa?”

_“Where's Wooyoung? He didn't come home last night.”_

“Right here.” He says with a laugh.

_“I've heard enough.”_ Seonghwa states before hanging up, Wooyoung laughing around San’s dick. The vibrations make him moan, and Wooyoung starts to take more of him in.

He presses his tongue against him, bobbing his head and sliding him down his throat. San sighed shakily, knowing he was about to come embarrassingly fast compared to last night. The sight of Wooyoung staring at him with his lips around his cock was too arousing.

“Good boy, so good… I’m gonna come soon-” San says as a warning. Wooyoung doesn’t pull away and soon enough, San’s coming into his mouth with a soft whine leaving his own.

Wooyoung sucks his dick until the last drop of cum falls onto his tongue, swallowing all of it without a second thought. He then pulls off and wipes his mouth, smiling confidently.

“Good?”

“Very good.” San happily sighs as Wooyoung slides up the bed.

“Now, let’s go back to sleep.”

“But babe, you-”

“I'm fine, you can just eat me out later since you love my ass so much.” Wooyoung winks before kissing his smiling boyfriend. 

“Alright, come here kitten.” San says, letting the younger rest against his chest. He wraps his arm around him and closes his eyes, letting the chirping of the birds and Wooyoung’s warm body lull him to sleep.

San knew their job was a dangerous one, but he also knew how skilled they both were. He wasn't concerned about their future at all, knowing he’d kill anyone that tried to hurt his new most prized possession.

They were both a bit fucked up, but they deeply cared about each other.

And that’s all that mattered.


End file.
